Lucaya: Girl Meets The Other Girl
by praiselucaya
Summary: The two best friends have been fighting for months over their true love. But suddenly, they have other feelings, for other people. When all the drama is complete, each person makes a choice. Which ship will sail or sink by the end of the day?
1. Prologue

Short Prologue:

"Come on, Lucas. Don't be a Huckleberry," I smiled at Lucas, because I was taking him on my favorite roller coaster ride. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the gigantic monster he was heading to, regretting if he might throw up. "You at least have to let me sit by him, Maya." Riley whined, "No!" I shot back. "Shut up, Maya. At least I know Lucas's shoe size." She fluttered his eyelashes at him. I turned around and winked. "Stop it, Riley." He said, and gently pushed her away. "Guys, Zay, Smackle, and Farkle are at the front gate, looks like we have to go." I sighed, pulling Lucas by his hand. Riley still whined and tried to get attention, but nobody really cared. "Guys, you want to go watch Dancing Sunshine Pink Pony at the movies?" Riley asked. Lucas smiled at her and shrugged. "Why not." He said flatly. "I'll watch whatever you want, Riles." I smiled at my best friend. "You know, you guys are best friends. It sucks to know you fight over a cowboy like him," Smackle said to us. "It's because they understand love." Zay said. Farkle was staring at Riley the entire time, while Lucas was smiling at me. "Too bad it's a triangle," I said. "I just we both hadn't fallen in love with the same boy." I didn't look away at Lucas. I never would. But then I also said I would never let a boy come in between us, but look at it now.

 **OK, so I know it's a lot like the show, but it'll be different. It'll include Smarkle, Joshaya, Riarkle, Zaya, Ziarkle, Rucas, Lucaya, and maybe Rilaya. Thanks for sticking around you guys, I love you! Just so you know, I am Lucaya all the way, but there will be many twists and turns.**


	2. Not The Same

**Yes, there will be some Ziley. I want there to be something for everybody. :)**

So now the real story begins. It had been months since everyone had figured there was going to be a triangle, and nobody knew what to do. Everybody stayed the same. Nobody dated, felt, or got fuzzy feelings around somebody anymore.

They had all agreed to never fall in love again, but stay the same best friends they always were. But the deal could change in a snap, and that's what happened. The gang lay on Riley's couch in her guest bedroom in silence, watching a movie that nobody really cared about.

"Guys," Smackle said, not taking her eyes off the screen. "What happened to us?" She asked.

Maya shook her head. "I don't know. But we all agreed-" Maya was cut off by Riley. "Yes, Maya. We did all agree to never fall in love again. But if we have feelings shouldn't we be able to? I don't know if I want to live life like this. I want to fall in love. And I did." She said, fluttering her eyelashes at Lucas, like she always did.

Once again, Lucas pushed her away. "I don't think any of us want to live like this." Zay and Farkle said, looking at Lucas. "Maybe were not fit for being friends," Lucas said, looking down. "Huckleberry, stop being like that. Since when are we not good friends?" Maya asked him, leaning against his shoulder.

"Since this happened." Smackle said, climbing on the couch beside Riley. They hugged each other. "I don't get why girls hug each other every five minutes," Zay said, making the boys chuckle. "You boys disgust me as well." Maya said. She climbed over to her girlfriends and sat in between them. The six sat in silence, waiting for something to happen. They knew they all felt weird, like they were slowly toppling into a black hole, never to be seen again. The girls didn't see each other as much anymore, neither did the boys. They were going to go to the same college, seen as their all 18 now, but it didn't feel like Riley and her big heart had hoped.

They all wanted it to be perfect. Lucas would choose a girl, the other would find love, Smackle and Farkle, Zay and Vanessa, Riley and Charlie, and Maya and Lucas. But Charlie moved away as an exchange student, when Riley really believed she liked him. Vanessa moved on. And Smackle and Farkle broke up just because they really never liked each other.

The gang grew feelings for others though, right when it was almost over. They could never decide who they loved anymore.

Nothing did, anymore. But to think of it, they all felt weird. Dry. Slow. Something was wrong. Lucas wouldn't choose, and the longer the best friends waited, the more their feelings would grow or fall. Some days Maya would look at Farkle in a different light. Sometimes Riley would look at Zay and think, _Aw, he's cute._ But sometimes the girls would look at Lucas and believe he was the one.

But is he really the one?

 **Sorry I already have to end it. Thanks for all the reviews and support. I really like this story so far, so thanks for reading what I give you. Love all of you guys! Bye!**


	3. We Glance at Each Other

Maya lay in her sleeping bag at Riley's house. The six were sleeping over. They did that all the time. Mr. Matthews grew comfortable around the six being closer, close enough to sleep in the same room. She stared at Riley's ceiling, not saying anything. The lights were off, gentle breaths could be heard, and the hum of the city reign as Maya couldn't fall asleep.

She glanced at Riley. She was slightly smiling, but she was definitely asleep. She missed everything. They way things were back in seventh grade. Before this giant triangle happened. She missed her goofy, bubbly, happy best friend. Maya knew Riley did too, but it would never be the same anymore. She glanced at Smackle. She liked Smackle. They taught her about love, friendship, and best of all, hugs. She remembered the day Smackle came home from school crying in the Bay Window only to tell the girls that Farkle and her broke up. They hugged for hours, and that was the first day Smackle got it right.

Maya glanced at Zay. He was alright. He was great, actually. He was hilarious. And most times at lunch he'd always find ways to make everyone laugh. He wouldn't back down from anything. He went on Maya's favorite roller coaster ride, in fact he was the one to show it to her. He was the one to encourage her to make better grades. He made a handshake with her. Maya remembered the day she got her first deserved A. She loved how things were going. She loved it all.

Maya glanced at Farkle. _Farkle._ She thought. The beloved, smart, charming, Farkle. The boy that promised he would love two girls equally and he still does. They have been friends since first grade. They've been through so much and Maya truly loved every minute of it. He was her shoulder to lean on in most situations. He was this geeky weirdo that she loved. _I wonder how I would've survived without these guys._ Maya thought.

She finally glanced at Lucas. Ranger Rick. Huckleberry. Sundance. Hop-along. Moral Compass. Ranger Roy. Bucky Mcboing Boing. She remembered all of her adventures with this boy. The way he called her Short stacks. The way he would look at her in the morning, after school, and everyday. She embraced it. She was so sure she loved this boy. And she does. She does, and she won't have feelings for anyone else. Ever.

Maya looked back at Riley one more time. She smiled.

 _I miss us, Riles._ Maya thought to herself.

Only Maya wasn't the only one thinking it. Everybody else in that room would do that every night, hoping that one day, everything would go back to normal. They all missed it. Except, it was an unthinkable scientific universe that didn't exist.

Maya lied back down, closed her eyes, and fell asleep as soon as her heart sank of sadness.


	4. Foursome

**Sorry it's been weeks since updating. I went to see family and went on a mini Vacation. Thanks for being patient. Love you.**

"I think I'm in love with Maya," Zay said, almost breaking out in tears in Riley's bathroom. "No, you don't understand. I am supposed to be in love with Maya," Lucas said, becoming angry.

"Nobody understands this bullshit, and it's my feelings. Plus, aren't you supposed to love Riley?" Zay said, not looking at his best friend.

"She's for Farkle. You have Vanessa."

"What about Smackle?"

"Farkle."

"Riley?"

"Charlie."

"Me?"

"Vanessa."

"You?"

"Maya."

"I just can't fall in love with her, I'm sorry Zay. I don't love Riley. I remember when Maya was losing herself and I was going to choose between the girls and end this bull. But, I didn't say no when she said Riley."

All of the sudden, Riley opened the door with a towel around her neck, her hair up in a bun, with nothing else on.

Zay gulped as if he was amazed. "What are you doing in MY bathroom, boys?" She asked with a smirk.

Lucas was relieved she hadn't heard anything, but he remained subtle.

"Looking for tampons?" Maya peeked in, with the towel around her in the same fashion.

This time Lucas gulped, because he was amazed. _Wow, she's beautiful._ He thought to himself.

He and Zay chuckled. "Why is everyone about to take a bath?" He asked.

Riley shrugged. "We smell." She smiled, clonked him on the head, shut the door leaving awkward silence in the dorm with Maya, half naked, Lucas and Zay staring at her.

Zay was going to take his chances. He walked in front of Maya, trying to act like the angriest look Lucas could give wasn't aiming at him.

"Maya," Zay started. "I think I love you." He said as slow as possible. Maya's mouth dropped open, as she looked to Lucas to Zay to Lucas. "A new triangle?" She groaned.

"Maya if you don't love me back-"

"Of course she doesn't love you, fuckboy. You only want her for her body. You don't love her the way I do!" Lucas yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Lucas you're my best friend, don't get angry with me. Prove it." Zay said flatly.

"Maya. You will never do this, but it would prove my point and save you from being tortured by Zay. Drop your towel and see if he can stand not fucking you."

Maya hesitantly followed orders. "Just as long as I don't end up fucking pregnant, because I swear." Maya warned.

She dropped her towel and revealed her bare body to two boys who were drooling at the sight.

Zay could barely hold himself. He actually loved Maya, but this was a beautiful set of boobs.

Maya sat on the bed, smirking at the cowboys and waiting for whoever was going to make the first move.

Lucas sat next to Maya, ready to give the best sex he could so Zay wouldn't win.

Zay sat next to Maya, reaching for her thigh. He rubbed it slowly, back and forth, making Lucas angrier and angrier.

Maya slightly moaned when Zay started to climb on top of the blonde. He unzipped his jeans and took off his shirt showing his privates, lowering it into Maya's in between.

Lucas couldn't hold himself. He pushed Zay off the bed, took off his clothes and teased Maya with kissing. He'd reach really close, then back away just as she'd reach in. Eventually she cupped her hands in his face, and started kissing her Huckleberry. He stroked her hair and her breasts, softly and smoothly. He rubbed her vagina and massaged her butt.

"Your moans are my favorite sound, Maya." He said, making her smirk.

Zay licked Maya's neck and traveled his way down. He scrunched her boobs and licked her lips. He rubbed her thighs tightly and firmly.

"Fuck off, Zay. She's mine." Lucas said.

They kept having sex until they heard a door open.

Riley stared at the three, smiling a sexy smile. She dropped her towel, and jumped on the bed.

She kissed Maya first, then held Zay's penis and played with it. Lucas didn't touch her, though. He focused on Maya. Riley went back in for Maya and licked her vagina. She cupped Maya's face and licked her everywhere.

The four lay breathless on the bed saying nothing. "Let's go take a shower together," Maya said to Lucas, pulling him in the door. She locked it, leaving everyone to question their love because of sex.


	5. Jealousy Love

Riley stood outside her campus staring at the beautiful everything. She took a photo with her camera.

Farkle walked up to her with an angry face.

"Are you going to try and ignore the fact that you had sex with Lucas?"

Riley yawned. She expected this. "Jealous much?"

She decided to hide that she didn't really have sex with him, with Zay.

"Guess who told me?"

Riley shrugged.

"Maya. She said, 'Oh I fell in love with him, enjoying every minute,' as she was imitating you. Riley, you can't have sex with people without telling me."

Riley smirked. "Where's Smackle, sex police?"

He shrugged and frowned. He turned right back to Riley.

"Well, that didn't happen Farkle. I had sex with Zay. Maya took a shower with Lucas though."

"Do you care?" Riley shrugged.

"Is that the end of the triangle? You with Zay? Me with Smackle, and Maya with Lucas?"

Riley walked away in silence back to her dorm not answering him.

"Huh." He said.

Maya walked in the streets with Lucas back to Riley's dorm in silence. She got a call from her dad. -Shawn-

"Hey?" She asked.

"Hi, Maya. Me and your mother just wanted to check up on you."

She smiled. "Great. But I have this really important project due. Peace,"

She hung up and sighed.

"Why did you lie?" Lucas asked.

" _Because,_ Lucas. My mom and Shawn check up on me so regularly now I'm sure they have a calendar for it. Their just dorks missing their child, that's all though."

Maya stopped at the Matthews' house. She climbed in the Bay Window with Lucas following.

"Remember this is where we had out first kiss?"

Lucas asked her. She nodded, blushing brightly.

He leaned in to kiss her again.

"Maya, I _love_ you. I want you to know that."


End file.
